jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stickguy Adventures
'Stickguy Adventures '''is a 2004 American-Canadian direct-to-video traditional-animated comedy-adventure film based on the series, Stickguy!. It is directed by Steve G. and produced by Arlene Klasky and Gábor Csupó. it distributed by Paramount Home Media Distribution (Worldwide) and Alliance Atlantis (Canada) and produced by ToonWorks, Klasky Csupo, Stickguy Production and Paramount Television Animation. Paramount Home Media Distribution released the film on March 17, 2004 on VHS and DVD and premiered on Nickelodeon and Stickguy Network in Worldwide expect Canada which Alliance Atlantis released the fim on April 16, 2004 and premiered on Teletoon and YTV. Synopsis After 3 years after the events of Car's 1st Movie, Ivy and King Pig has a plan to kidnap Stickgirl and Bird's Egg and destroy Stickvill. Stickguy and his gang will have to save the day to stop Ivy. Plot Stickguy was running away from these Pig, but he ended at the dead end and Pig will destory him, He woke up and realized that it was a bad dream. Tinny tells Stickguy about Pig, he think Pig is dumb. Meanwhile, Stickgirl was walking, when Pig comes here and kidnap Stickgirl and takes her to Ivy's lair, Stickgirl don't know what going on. Red running thought the town, and bump Stickguy. He tells him about Stickgirl was kidnapped by the pigs. Tinny tells Stickguy there static on the TV. Ivy and King Pig kidnap Stickgirl and stole Bird's Egg on TV. Stickguy shocked. ''Coming soon! Cast * Jeremy Carpenter as Stickguy / Red's Splat * Tom Kenny as Car / Tinny / Max / Pengiun 6 / * Bella J. as Stickgirl / Stella * Steve G. as Car 2 / Pig / Red * Michael Huang as Yellow Face / Puffball * Robert Stainton as King Pig / Little Guy / Pengiun 1,2,3,5 * Cheryl Chase as Ivy / The Blues (Jay, Jake, and Jim) * Taylor Grodin as OJ / Bow / Toilet * Adam Katz as Chuck / Baseball / Test Tube * Justin Chapman as Pengiun 4 * David Rudman as Cookie Monster Release Upon its initial home video release, Stickguy Adventures was accompanied by with a marketing campaign tie-in with Burger King with seven Kids Meal toys including Stickguy, Car, Tinny and Max, Red, The Blues, Stickgirl and Ivy. Home video Main article(s): Stickguy Adventures/Home media In July 2002, the DVD edition was confirmed to include Tinny & Max Toons episode called The Dog Hugger, deleted scenes, behind-the-scenes views of how the movie was made, traiers for Paramount Pictures films, Nickelodeon shows and other shows, and a teaser trailer for a ToonWorks Studios film titled The Adventures of Jay, which release on Novmeber 15, 2005. It was also released on Game Boy Advance Video on June 16, 2005, and VideoNow Color on August 2005. Stickguy Adventures was first released on Blu-ray on April 11, 2013. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 89% approval rating based on 14 reviews, with an average rating of 7.3/10. Los Angeles Times article writer Susan King wrote that "ToonWorks and Klasky Csupo first made-to-video is a huge hit that's even better than The Lion King 1½ and Rugrats Go Wild." Video game A video game of the film was published in 2003 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, PC, and Game Boy Advance. it developed by JeremySoft.Category:Films Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia